lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kalendarium Zagubionych - Listopad 2004
1 listopada 2004 41. dzień * Sayid organizuje romantyczną randkę z Shannon. Spędzają w odosobnieniu * Wypadek Boone'a ** Locke i Boone znajdują ciało nigeryjskiego duchownego oraz pistolet ** Locke traci siłę w nogach, lecz odnajduje wrak samolotu widzianego wcześniej we śnie ** Boone wspina się do wraku uwięzionego w koronie drzewa. Odnajduje w nim zwłoki drugiego księdza oraz figurki Matki boskiej wypełnione heroiną ** Boone odkrywa, działające radio w kokpicie samolotu i nawiązuje kontakt z rozbitkami z grupy ogonowej ** Samolot spada raniąc Boone ** Locke niesie Boone do jaskiń i informuje Jacka, że Boone spadł z klifu po czym znika ** Jack usiłuje uratować Boone - przeprowadza operację i oddaje mu krew. Gdy odkrywa rzeczywisty zasięg obrażeń decyduje amputować jedna nogę Boone'owi lecz ten odmawia poddania się amputacji. Półprzytomny mówi lekarzowi o odkrytych drzwiach (do bunkra). Jack nie rozumie o czym Boone mówi ** Boone umiera * Claire rodzi w lesie. Poród przyjmowany jest przez Kate. Świadkami porodu są Jin i Charlie * Locke udaje się do drzwi bunkra. W czasie sceny rozpaczy w bunkrze zapala się światło * Desmond decyduje się na samobójstwo. Gdy jest bliski tego czynu słyszy histeryczne krzyki Locke'a. Zapala światło w szybie do drzwi, by zobaczyć skąd pochodzą głosy. Odkrywa, że nie jest sam na Wyspie. Rezygnuje z samobójstwa * Bernard odbiera transmisję Boone'a i dopowiada na nią * Eko kończy swą 40-sto dniowa pokutę milczenia, pocieszając załamaną Anę Lucię * Gdy Wyspa przenosi się do tego dnia Sawyer z ukrycia obserwuje poród Claire 2 listopada 2004 42. dzień * Shannon wraca z Sayidem do obozu i poinformowana jest przez Jacka o tragicznej śmierci Brata * Jack usiłuje odnaleźć Locke * Pogrzeb Boone'a ** Sayid wygłasza elegię ** Locke pojawia się i przyznaje, ze wypadek Boone'a wydarzył się z jego winy ** Jack oskarża Locke'a, ze jego kłamstwo było przyczyną błędnej diagnozy i doprowadziło do śmierci Boone'a. Nazywa Locke'a Sk***synem i kłamcą, dochodzi do rękoczynów * Locke oddaje Shannon rzeczy Boone'a, przyznaje się do winy i prosi o przebaczenie * Shannon żąda od Sayida zemsty na Locke za śmierć Brata * Jack wspomina Sayidowi o drzwiach do bunkra, o których przed śmiercią mówił Boone * Wyprawa Sayida i Locke'a do wraku samolotu ** Sayid zmusza Locke'a do zaprowadzenia go do wraku samolotu. Dostrzega bliznę pooperacyjną Locke'a, lecz ten twierdzi, że jest to ranna wojenna ** Sayid stwierdza prawdziwość wersji Locke'a o wypadku Boone'a ** Sayid dostrzega, ze Locke posiada broń (pistolet przemytnika narkotyków), o której nikt nie wiedział. Locke, by się uwiarygodnić, oddaje broń Sayidowi jednocześnie ujawniając że to on uniemożliwił mu triangulację francuskiego sygnału * Próba zabójstwa Locke'a ** Kate za pomocą środków usypiających zmusza skrajnie wyczerpanego Jacka do udania się na spoczynek ** Sayid informuje Shannon, że wierzy, iż Locke nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za śmierć Boone'a ** Shannon zabiera śpiącemu Jackowi kluczyk do walizeczki z bronią i podbiera stamtąd jeden z pistoletów, zamierzając zastrzelić Locke'a ** Po przebudzeniu się Jack wraz z Kate i Sayidem odkrywają że Shannon zamierza zabić Locke'a. Znajdują ich gdy kobieta jest bliska zastrzelenia Johna. Sayid decyduje się wyrącić broń swej dziewczynie. W czasie szamotaniny pada strzał, który powoduje powierzchowną ranę na czole Locke'a. Sayid komentuje to jako "kolejną rannę wojenną". ** Shannon zrywa z Sayidem * Sayid zmusza Locke do ujawnienia prawdy o odkrytym przez niego bunkrze 3 listopada 2004 43. dzień * Dr. Leslie Arzt uświadamia rozbitkom, że konieczne jest wodowanie tratwy przed zmianą kierunków wiatrów monsunowych, która nastąpi lada dzień * Sayid i Locke pokazują Jackowi Bunkier. Jack staje po stronie Locke'a w decyzji otwarcia drzwi. Sayid jest w opozycji do nich. * Kate usiłuje dostac się na tratwę: ** Michael ujawnia, ze załoga tratwy będzie się składała z czterech osób: jego samego, jego syna - Walta, Jina i Sawyera, który sie wkupił oddajac swoje zapasy ** Charlie ma nadzieje, ze rozgłos po uratowaniu rozbitków pomoże mu w odbudowie jego kariery muzycznej ** Sawyer informuje Kate, ze zna jej tajemnicę ** Michael wypija truciznę, powodująca ostry nieżyt żołądka. Podejrzewając Sawyera usuwa go z listy pasażerów. W odpowiedzi Sawyer odkrywa przed innymi intrygę Kate oraz jej przeszłość * Walt przyznaje się przed ojcem, że to on podpalił pierwszą tratwę * Jack odkrywa, że Sun przygotowała truciznę, by Jin się rozchorował i nie odpłynął. Zamiast niego zatrutą wodę wypił Michael. Pomysłodawczynią intrygi okazała się Kate, co Sun ukrywa przed Jackiem 4 listopada 2004 44. dzień * Nad ranem w obozie rozbitków pojawia się Danielle, ostrzegając ich przed nadejściem Innych * Pierwsza próba wodowania tratwy, w czasie której łamie się maszt * Rozbitkowie planują wysadzanie dynamitem drzwi do bunkra i schronienie się w nim * Sawyer wycina nowy maszt. Jack daje mu jeden z pistoletów. Sawyer opowiada Jackowi o spotkaniu z jego Ojcem w Sydney. * Pożegnania i pisanie notatek do butelki. Sun daje Jinowi słowniczek angielsko-koreański. Małżeństwo się godzi. * Walt oddaje Vincenta pod opiekę Shannon i ostrzega Locke'a przed otwarciem czegoś, nie precyzując czego * Rozbitkowie zaczynają wycofywanie się do jaskiń * Danielle porywa niemowlę Claire * Pogoń Sayida i Charliego za Danielle ** Trafiają na wrak Beachkraft. Charlie znajduje heroinę i zabiera jedną z figurek ** Charlie zraniony w pułapce zastawionej przez Danielle. Sayid wypala mu ranę prochem ** Przy płanącym stosie Innych znajdują Danielle i odbieraja jej dziecko ** Po powrocie do jaskiń Shannon godzi się z Sayidem * Kate, Hurley, Jack i Arzt prowadzeni przez Danielle udają się po dynamit ** Arzt dowiadując się od Danielle szczegułów na temat okolicy do której się i udają postanawia zawrócić z drogi, lecz potem w strachu powraca do grupy ** Rozbitkowie odnajdują wrak okrętu Black Rock (Czarna Skała) ze skrzynką dynamitu w ładowniach ** Arzt nieostrożnie obchodząc się z dynamitem wybucha ** Rozbitkowie z dynamitem wracają do obozu, zostają zaatakowani przez potwora, który wciąga Locke'a do dziury w ziemi. Jack ratuje go. ** Po powrocie do bunkra wysadzają drzwi wbrew protestom Hurleya, dostrzegającego na bunkrze wyryte feralne liczby. Odkrywają napis "kwarantanna" na wewnętrznej stronie, oraz że nie są wstanie wejść do bunkra bez odpowiedniego przygotowania * Shannon ma wizję mokrego Walta, który ostrzega ją przed naciskaniem guzika * Wyprawa wraca do jaskiń. Jack wygłasza mowę, w którym informuje wszystkich o sytuacji i obiecuje, że wszyscy zobaczą wschód słońca * Locke i Kate wchodzą do bunkra i następuje ich konfrontacja z Desmondem * Na tratwie ** Sawyer czyta wiadomości do bliskich złożone przez rozbitków w butelce ** Rozbitkowie gubią ster, Sawyer ratuje sytuację. ** Radar wykrywa statek w pobliżu. Michael wystrzeliwuje rakietę ** Mały kuter odnajduje tratwę. Załoga kutra porywa Walta i podpala tratwę ** Sawyer zostaje postrzelony w ramię przez Innych ** Tonący Michael uratowany jest przez Sawyera ** Jin skacze do wody i nie wraca na tratwę 5 listopada 2004 45. dzień * W bunkrze: ** Jack schodzi do bunkra i znajduje Locke'a w rękach Desmonda. Desmond grozi, że zastrzeli Locke. Kate przedziera się przez przewody wentylacyjne ** W szamotaninie z Kate wypala rewolwer i zostaje uszkodzony komputer ** Desmond ucieka z bunkra, Jack podąża za nim. Gdy się spotykają Desmond rozpoznaje Jacka z wcześniejszego spotkania w Los Angeles, daje mu pewne informacje na temat komputera i liczb, po czym ucieka do dżungli ** Wezwany Sayid naprawia komputer, towarzyszy im Hurley ** Jack i Locke pierwszy raz wpisują liczby ** Jack i Locke oglądają film instruktażowy * Grupa z tratwy ** Michael i ranny Sawyer spędzają noc dryfując na szczątkach tratwy. Atakuje ich rekin z znakiem Dharmy na płetwie ** Jin wyrzucony na brzeg zostaje odnaleziony przez Libby i Cindy, odprowadzony do obozu i skrępowany ** Michael i Sawyer dopływają do brzegu i spotykają uciekającego Jina. Wszyscy pojmani przez grupe ogonową i uwięziony w dole ** Ana-Lucia udając więźniarkę Innych, infiltruje trójkę z tratwy 6 listopada 2004 46. dzień * Claire odnajduje butelkę z wiadomościami z tratwy i oddaje ją Sun. Sun zakopuje ja w swym ogródku, gubiąc pierścionek zaręczynowy * Hurley zostaje mianowany zarzadcą spiżarni - wszyscy go nienawidzą. Przyprowadza Rose do bunkra. * Jack i Sayid badają tunele pod bunkrem * Locke zdradza Charliemu tajemnice bunkra * Hurley rozdaje zapasy ze spiżarni - rozbitkowie ucztują - wszyscy go kochają. * Grupa ogonowców wraz z rozbitkami z tratwy udają się do bunkra Strzała. Spotykają tam Bernarda. Ten się dowiaduje, że jego zona - Rose przeżyła katastrofę. 7 listopada 2004 47. dzień * Grupa środkowa: ** Sun odkrywa brak pierscionka i zaczyna go poszukiwać. Znajduje go zakopanym razem z butelką ** Shannon spędza noc z Sayidem ** Shannon ma wizję Wlta, który ostrzega ją, że "Oni Nadchodzą" * Grupa ogonowa i rozbitkwoie z tratwy wyruszają w drogę do obozy rozbitków cześci srodkowej samolotu ** Sawyer traci siły w wyniku infekcji ** Michael odłacza się od grupy w poszukiwaniu Walta ** Eko i Jin poszukują Walta i widzą Innych. Znajdują Michaela i sprowadzają go do grupy 8 listopada 2004 48. dzień * Grupa ogonowa i rozbitkowie z tratwy ** Sawyer traci przytomność, dalej niesiony jest na noszach ** Ginie Cindy ** Rozbitkowie słyszą szepty * Shannon poszukuje Walta i wraz z Sayidem widzą go. * Shannon słyszy szepty i biegnie w kierunku zjawy Walta * Ana-Lucia, biorac Shannon za Inną, strzela do niej, śmiertelnie ją raniąc * Ana-Lucia obezwładnia Sayida, przywiązuje ją do drzewa i terroryzuje pozostałych * Eko zabiera nieprzytomnego Sawyera i spotyka Jacka i Kate grających w golfa * Jack zabiera Sawyera do bunkra i zaczyna leczenie * Locke spotyka Eko * Ana-Lucia po rozmowie z Sayidem, rozumie, ze nie będzie prześladowana za to co zrobiła. Uwalnia go i wszyscy udają się do obozu na plaży * Bernard spotyka Rose. Jin Sun. Powszechna radość 9 listopada 2004 49. dzień * Pogrzeb Shannon * Kate widzi konia * Eko, Locke i Michael oglądają film instruktażowy * Michael bada bunkier i odkrywa opuszczalne grodzie * Jack całuje Kate * Sayid wyznaje kate, że widział Walta * Eko pokazuje Locke'owi wydrążoną Biblię z odcinkiem filmu. Lock wkleja film w odpowiednie miejsce i oglądają zedytowany film * Sawyer odzyskuje przytomnosć, wraz z Kate widzi konia * Lock zmienia kombinacje w zamku zbrojowni * Locke daje Michaelowi lekcję strzelania z broni palnej * Michael otrzymuje wiadomośc od Walta (lub osoby za niego się podającej) * Paulo ukrywa diamenty w toalecie w Perle. Będąc tam podsłuchuje rozmowę Bena i Juliet o planach porwania Jacka. 10 listopada 2004 50. dzień * Wyprawa Charliego i Eko do wraku samolotu przemyników narkotyków ** Eko odkrywa, że Charlie ma figurke Matki Boskiej wypełnioną heroiną. Charlie zdradza skąd ja ma ** Eko zmusza Charliego by był przewodkiem do wraku ** Eko ma bliskie spotkanie z Potworem ** Eko znajduje ciąlo swego brata Yemi ** Eko podpala wrak samolotu * Claire zrywa z Charlim 11 listopada 2004 51. dzień 12 listopada 2004 52. dzień * Michael zamyka Locke'a w zbrojowni, zabiera broń i udaje się na umówione spotkanie z Waltem * Jack odkrywa ucieczkę Michaela, uwalnia Locke'a i wraz z nim i Sawyerem udają się w pościg za Michaelem, Kate podąża za nimi * Michael pojmany przez Innych - Picketta i Toma * Kate pojmana przez Innych * Kate wypytywana jest przyjaźnie przez Alex o Claire i jej dziecko * Jack, Locke i Sawyer zostają otoczeni przez Innych. Dochodzi do konfrontacji. * Tom używając Kate jako zakładnika zmusza rozbitków do złożenia broni * Tom wytacza linie, graniczną, której rozbitkowie nie mogą przekroczyć i puszcza ich wolno. Michael zostaje w ich rękach 13 listopada 2004 53. dzień * Jack proponuje Anie Lucii utworzenie armii 14 listopada 2004 54. dzień * Charlie ma pierwszy sen o Aaronie * Charlie ma drugi sen a Aaronie. Budzi się stojąc w wodzie i trzynając dziecko na rękach * Michael: ** Micheal przyprowadzony do fałszywego obozu Innych ** Pickett pobiera krew od Micheale ** Bea Klugh wypytuje Michaela o Walta 15 listopada 2004 55. dzień * Locke zamieszkuje obok namiotu Claire by ochraniac ją i jej dziecko * Charlie wznieca ogień by odwrócić uwagę i porywa Aarona * Locke odzyskuje Aarona i trzykrotnie uderza w twarz Charliego 16 listopada 2004 56. dzień * Eko chrzci Claire i Aarona * Locke zabiera Charliemu heroinę i zamyka w zbrojowni, zmieniają jednocześnie kombinację w zamku 17 listopada 2004 57. dzień * Jack umieszcza broń z walizeczki strażnika w zbrojowni * Jack zabiera Sawyerowi lekarstwa * Charlie atakuje Sun. Jack i Ana-Lucia planuje odwet na Innych. By im to uniemożliwić, Locke zabiera cął bron ze zbrojowni. Sledzi go Charlie, który zdradza schowek Sawyerowi. * Sawyer zabiera cała broń i leki Jacka i wygłasza swe przemówioenie z motywem "New Sheriff in the town". * Charlie za współpracę z Sawyerem zostaje wynagrodzony heroiną * Hurley znajduje rękopis książki Bad Twin * Hurley i Sayid z pomocą odbiornika Bernarda wysłuchują radiową transmisję "Serenady o północy" Glena Millera 18 listopada 2004 58. dzień * Danielle pojawia się w obozie rozbitków z informacją dla Sayida o pojmaniu jednego z Innych * Sayid przyprowadza zranionego więźnia do bunkra. Jack udziela mu pierwszej pomocy, po czym zostaje on zamknięty w pustej zbrojowni * Sayid przesłuchuje Innego. Ten przedstawia się jako rozbitek, podróżnik balonem o nazwisku Henry Gale. Przesłuchanie kończy się torturowaniem * Jack powstrzymuje Locke przed wpisaniem liczb do komputera. Zegar dochodzi do zera. Locke'owi udaje się ponownie uruchomić licznik. * Jack zmusza Sayida do zakończenia przesłuchania * Sayid informuje Charliego o ostatnich wydarzeniach 19 listopada 2004 59. dzień * Aaron dostaje gorączki. Danielle ostrzega Claire przed niebezpieczeństwem tajemniczej infekcji * Libby wprowadza w stan hipnozy Claire i ta zaczyna sobie przypominać sceny z okersy porwania * Claire, Kate i Danielle udają się w poszukiwanie bunkra medycznego Laska i odnajdują go * W bunkrze Claire znajduje pokój w którym była przetrzymywana, lecz nie znajduje szczepionki * Kate odnajduje sztuczną brodę i inne rekwizyty teatralne w szafach w bunkrze medycznym * Gorączka Aarona spada * Eko rozmawia z Henrym Gale. Przyznaje się przed nim, że zabił dwóch Innych. 20 listopada 2004 60. dzień * Anna Lucia, na prosbę Locke przesłuchuje Henrego Gale. Ten rysuje jej mapę z lokalizacją swego balonu * Anna Lucia, Sayid i Charlie udaja sie w poszukiwanie balonu * Sun dostaje test ciążowy od Sawyera * Kate pomaga Sun przeprowadzić test. Wynik jest pozytywny. * Urodziny Rose 21 listopada 2004 61. dzień * Anna Lucia, Sayid i Charlie odnajdują wrak balonu oraz grób prawdziwego Henrego Gale * Sun informuje Jina, że jest w ciąży, jednoczęsnie zapewniając go, że nigdy nie była z innym męzczyzną * Jack wygrywa z sayerem partię pokera. Stawka są leki będące w jego posiadaniu * W drodze do bunkra Kate i Jack odkrywają zrzut żywności * Henry gale zostaje zaproszony przez Locke i Jacka do stołu na śniadanie * Lockdown: ** W głośnikach pojawia się niezrozumiła wiadomośc i rozlega się alarm ** Opadają grodzie zamukajac Locke w cześci mieszkalnej ** Locke uwalnia Henrego z zbrojowni ** W czasie próby podneisienia grodzi Locke zostaje nimi przygnieciony ** Locke instruje Henrego w jaki sposob przed kanały wentylacyjne dostac się do komputera i wpisać kod ** Ultra filetowe światło ujawnia mapę na wyrysowaną grodziach pokazującą lokalizację siedmiu bunkrów na wyspie ** Grodzie podnoszą się uwalniajac Locke ** Henry opatruje Locke i twierdzi, ze wipsał kod do komputera na czas zdobywajac sobei zaufanie Locke * Do bunkra wracają Jack, Kate, Anna Lucia, Sayid i Charlie. Sayid ujawnia kłamstwa fałszywego Henrego. 22 listopada 2004 62. dzień * Hurley ma wizję swego nieistniejącego przyjaciela Dave * Anna Lucia i Sayid wspólnie przesłuchują fałszywego Henrego. Sayid próbuje go zastrzelić lecz w skótek interwencji Anny Lucia chybia. * Fałszywy Henry mówi Locke'owi, że w czasie Lockdown nie wpisał liczb * Libby powstrzymuje Hyrliego pzred skokiem z klifu * Bea Klugh pozwala Michaelowi na trzyminutowe widzenie z Waltem 23 listopada 2004 63. dzień * Jack planuje wymianę jenców - fałszywego Henrego na Michaela i Walta * Jack i Kate wybierają się do lini granicznej na spotkanie z Innymi. Po drodze złapani w pułapkę (prawdopodobnie Danielle) lecz się oswobadzają * Jack i Kate nie są w stanie nawiązać kontaktu z Innymi lecz odnajdują wycieńczonego Michaela * Bernard rozpoczyna budowe znaku SOS, rezygnuje z tego dowiadując się, że wyspa uleczyła Roze * Fałszywy Henry próbuje zabić Anna Lucia. Uniemożliwia mu to Locke 24 listopada 2004 64. dzień * Fałszywy Henry wyznaje Locke'owi, że przyszedł do obozu rozbitków po niego * Kate i Jack przyprowadzają Micheala do bunkra * Anna Lucia prosi sawyera o broń, gdy ten odmawia kradnie mu ją * Hurley zaprasza Libby na romatyczny picknik * Michael odzyskuje przytomnośc i opowiada nieprawdziwa historie o Innych * Fałszywy Henry mówi Annie Lucie, że Goodwin uważał ją dobrą osobę. Anna LUcia zamierza zabić więźnia lecz rezygnuje z tego * Michael zabija Anne Lucie smiertelnie rani Libby, postrzeliwuje się w ramię, a następnie wypuszcza więźnia na wolność * Jack, Locke, Sawyer i Kate wracają do bunkra i odkrywają, że więzień uciekł. Jack reanimuje Libby i opatruje Michaela * Anna Lucia ukazuje się Eko w czasie snu i dostaje od niej informacje na temat "znaku zapytania" * Eko zmusza Locke do poszukiwania "znaku zapytania". Odnajdują wrak samolotu nigeryjskich przemytników i nocują tam 25 listopada 2004 65. dzień * Sawyer ujawnia pzred kate skrytkę na broń (w swym namiocie i daje jej heroine) * Eko ukazuje się jego zmarły brat Yemi we śnie. Rano wspina się na skarpę i odnajduje położenie bunkra Perła (znaku zapytania) * Eko i Locke wchodzą do nowoodkrytego bunkra. Znajdują w nim monitory podglądajace inne stacje, film instruktażowy oraz rejestr pracy komputera w bunkrze Swan. * Libby odzyskuje przytomnośc przed smiercią wymawiając tylko jedno słowo "Michael" * Jack, Sawyer, Michael i Kate rozpoczynają planowanie okcji odwetowej * Eko myjąc podłogę opowiada Michaelowi przypowieść o chłopcu i zabitym psie * Michael upiera się, że w akcji odwetowej mogą wziąć udział jedynie on, Jack, Sawyer i Kate * Charlie daje Claire szczepionkę znalezioną w palecie * Sayid obstaje przy zamiarze wzięcia udziału w akcji odwetowej * Eko zaprzestaje budowy świątyni * Michael nie zgadza się na udział Sayida w akcji. Sayid się taktycznie wycofuje * Charlie wrzuca do morza figurki z heroiną * Sayid w rozmowie z Jackiem wyraża opinię, że Michael działa na korzyść Innych * Eko wyrzuca Locke z bunkra i przejmuje kontrolę nad wpisywanie liczb do komputera * Locke zdejmuje usztywnienie z nogi * Pogrzeb Any-Lucii i Libby * Uczestnicy pogrzebu dostrzegają nadpływającą łódź żaglową * Jack, Sayid i sawyer odkrywają w łodzi pijanego Desmonda, mówiącego, że jedyne co pozostało na ziemi to Wyspa * Sayid wyjaśnia Jackowi swój plan. Jack akceptuje go. 26 listopada 2004 66. dzień * Jack, Michael, Kate, Sawyer i Hurley wyruszają w wyprawę by odbić Walta * Sayid pożycza łódź od Desmonda i żegluje wraz z Jinem i Sun wzdłóż Wyspy * Ptak wykrzykuje imię Hurleya. * Michael zauważa, że jego broń jest niezaładowana * Locke opowiada Desmondowi o bunkrze Perła, jednoczesnie wyrażając opinię, że wciskanie guzika było testem psychologicznym * Jack, Michael, Kate, Sawyer i Hurley urządzają nocleg w dżungli 27 listopada 2004 67. dzień * Rejs łodzią Sayida, Jina i Sun ** Załoga zauważa gigantyczną statuę czteropalczastej nogi ** Odnajdują fałszywą wioskę Innych i rozpalają ogień by dać znak dymny Jackowi * Wyprawa po Walta ** Członkowie wyprawy zauważają, ze są śledzeni. kate i sawyer zabija jednego z Innych. ** Michael przycisnięty przez Jacka przyznaje się do zabójstwa Any Lucii i Libby ** Znajdują koniec rury poczty pneumatycznej i stos zeszytów z Perły ** Jack zauważa znak dymny sayida. Orientuje się, że Michael prowadzi grupę w przeciwnym kierunku ** Członkowie wyprawy zostają ujęci przez innych i odprowadzenie do przystani Pala ** Na przystań przybywa kutrem fałszywy Henry Gale ** Słuchac przejmujacy dziwęk i niebo robi się purpurowe. ** Fałszywy Henry Gale oddaje kuter, na którym jest Walt i podaje Michaelowi kurs jakim ma płynąc by wydostac się z wyspy ** Hurley odesłany jest do obozu by ostrzec pozostałych rozbitków by nie planowali dalszych akcji odwetowych * W bunkrze ** Desmond i Locke upuszczają grodzie odcinając Eko od komputera ** Eko usiłuje wysadzić grodzie dynamitem. Traci przytomność ** Desmond ma wątpliwości co do planów Locke niewpisania numerów ** Desmond studiując rejestr zabrany z Perły odkrywa, że niewpisanie numeru przez niego spowodowało katastrofę samolotu Oceanic 815 ** Desmond próbuje zmusić Locke do wpisania numeru, lecz ten niszczy komputer ** Po zakończeniu odliczania w bunkrze zaczyna się chaos, wzrost aktywności pola magnetycznego ** Locke przyznaje, że popełnił bład nie wspisując numerów ** Desmond przekręca zawór bezpieczeństwa * Na plaży ** Z bunkra wraca ogłuszony Charlie. Claire go całuje ** Słuchac przejmujacy dziwęk i niebo robi się purpurowe. Następuje implozja. W obozie rozbitków spadaja drzwi z bunkra * Dwóch operatorów w arktycznej stacji badawczej zauważa anomalię magnetyczną. Zawiadamiają o tym Penny Widmore. 28 listopada 2004 68. dzień * Na wyspie Hydra ** Kate bierze prysznic, ubiera się w sukienkę i z kajdankami na rękach je z fałszywym Henrym sniadnie na plaży. Dowiaduje się od niego, że czekają dwa ciężkie tygodnie ** Sawyer budzi się w klatce i próbuje uruchomić system wydawania żywności. Zostaje porażóny prądem. Nawiazuje kontakt w zamkniętem w sąsiedniej klatce Karlem. ** Jack budzi się w pomieszczeniu o betonowych ścianach, ze szklaną grodzią. Poznaje Juliet, która przynosi mu śniadania. Obezwładnia ją i próbuje otworzyć drzwi, przez które wdziera się woda, wskazując na fakt, że cela Jacka znajduje się poniżej zwierciadła wody. ** Karl pomaga w ucieczce Sawyerowi, lecz obydwoje zostają schwytani i ponownie uwięzieni. ** Juliet przesłuchuje Jacka uświadamiając mu, że ma pełną wiedzę o jego życiu. ** Sawyer rozpracowuje system wydawania żywności ** Kate zostaje uwięziona w klatce sasiadującej z klatką Sawyera. * Na łodzi Elizabeth ** Sayid, Jin i Sun bezskutecznie oczekuja na grupę Jacka 29 listopada 2004 69. dzień * Na Wyspie Hydra ** Kate i Sawyer spędzają pierwszy dzień na cięzkich robotach ** Sawyer całuje Kate, walczy z Innymi i zostaje obezwładniony ** Kate i Sawyer odprowadzeni sa do klatek. ** Jack rozmawia z fałszywym Henrym Gale, który przedstawia mu się jako Benjamin Linus. Nadmienia, ze całe swe życie spędził na Wyspie i obiecuje Jackowi możliwość upuszczenia Wyspy, jako nagrodę za współpracę. * Ben dowiaduje się, że rozbitkowie mają łodź i wyraża życzenie, ze chce ją mieć * Na łodzi Desmonda ** Przy przystani Sayid rozpala ogień by zwabic Innych ** Gdy Jin i Sayid na czatach, Inni niezauważenie przedostają sie na łódź ** Sun strzela i rani do Coleen i ucieka z łodzi. Inni odpływają * W obozie rozbitków ** Locke budzi się w dżungli i widzi nagiego Desmonda biegnacego w zaroślach ** Locke, który stracił mowę, prosi Charliego o pomoc. ** Locke i Charlie buduja namiot, w którym Locke ma wizję z Boonem na lotnisku. Boone poleca mu zrobienie porządku w tym co nabałaganił. ** Locke odnajduje nieprzytomnego Eko w jaskini niedźwiedzia polarnego i ratuje go ** Locke i Charlie spotykają powracajacego Hurleya. ** Hurley spotyka nagiego Desmonda. Daje mu swoją koszulę. ** Desmond nadmienia o przemówieniu Locke, które jeszcze nie nastąpiło ** Locke wygłasza przemówienie, w którym zabowiazuje się udać sie na ratunek porwanych. 30 listopada 2004 70. dzień * Na Wyspie Hydra ** Sawyer i Kate zostają zbudzeni by udać się do pracy, lecz ze względu na powrót grupy z ranną Colleen, są zatrzymani w klatkach ** Sawyer urządza pułapkę by porazić prądem któregoś z Innych. ** Pułapka nie działa, gdy do klatki podchodzi Ben, który obezwładnia Sawyera ** Jason i Matthew (Inni) usypiają Sawyera w gabinecie zabiegowym ** Gdy Sawyer odzyskuje przytomność zauważa nacięcie chirurgiczne na swej klatce piersiowej. Ben wyjasnia, że wszczepiono mu rozrusznik serca, który zatrzyma akcje jego serca, gdy puls przekroczy graniczną wielkość. Sawyer wraca do klatki. ** Colleen przeniesiono do sali operacyjnej ** Jack zostaje sprowadzony by ratować Colleen, przeprowadza reanimacje, lecz pacjentka umiera ** Jack w sali operacyjnej dostrzega zdjęcia rentgenowskie osoby z zaawansowanym nowotworem ** Pickett katuje Sawyera tak długo aż Kate przyznaje, że go kocha ** Kate znajduje sposób na wydostanie się z klatki, lecz do niej wraca po rozmowie z Sawyerem * W obozie rozbitków ** Desmond przekonuje Claire by przeniosła swój szałas w inne miejsce. Ta go ignoruje ** Desmond buduje piorunochron obok szałasu Claire ** W czasie niespodziewanej burzy piorun uderza w piorunochron nie wyrządzając szkody